


A simple play date

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: Webby’s untold story [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Girl, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, More tags will be added later, Multi, New Family, Suicide, They all need hugs, loss of a loved one, mrs Beekley needs a hug, scrooge is nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: A simple visit from Webby’s cousin Naomi, turns into more then just a simple play date
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Mrs Beekley & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Everyone
Series: Webby’s untold story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A simple play date

It was a quiet day in the mansion today, nothing unusual for the start of the Saturday morning. Two out of the four kids were up already discussing star constellations, while the other two dreamt away peacefully.  
"...That is why, I don't think a unicorn constellation would exist." Huey finished, as the duckling across from him has given up her protest on whether unicorn constellations existed.  
"Huh... I guess you're right! Thanks for that Huey! Now I can tell all my friends that unicorn constellations don't exist! "Huey chuckled, knowing the real reason as to why she asked him the question. "Whatever you say. "He says, going to the dining room to wait for Mrs Beekley to finish making breakfast. Webby followed him, thinking of other topics to discuss with the eldest triplet, they made it to the dining room they sat in their respective seats, Scrooge McDuck reading the morning paper. "Good morning, uncle Scrooge. " Webby and Huey harmonise together, causing the elderly to giggle. "G'mornin kiddos!" He says, sipping his peppermint tea. "Have anything interesting to do today? "He asked, putting his paper down to look at them. Mrs Beekley came out with multiple full English breakfasts on separate trays as she did a balancing act trying to balance them all on her head and any other limb. Scrooge politely got out of his chair to help the housekeeper placed the English breakfasts on the table, she smiled thanking him Scrooge smiled back to tipping his hat towards her.  
"Morning Granny!" Webby said cheerfully, Mrs Beekley smiled that her granddaughter giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning dear, your cousin Naomi is coming over to play today. Alright dear? "Webby smiled, nearly exploding in her seat. The two adults giggled, watching the young duckling get excited over her cousin Naomi. "Who's Naomi? "The eldest asked, making a start on his breakfast by eating the scrambled eggs first.  
" Naomi is my cousin has Autism. She's awesome!"  
Huey nodded, setting his fork down, opening his guidebook and flipped to the chapter about disabilities.  
" autism, a range of symptoms (traits) including, Stimming, hands will often flap, when a person is excited stressed or any other emotion, they will often have meltdowns, panic attacks and they will have (in most cases) difficulty saying words. "He says, reading it off his guidebook page.  
Webby's smile brightens as she gets more excited for her cousin to come, she eats her breakfast in lightning speed and rushes to get ready. The adults, who were sitting and talking as the two kids were also talking laughed at how excited the young duckling was to see her cousin. The oldest triplet finished his breakfast also and said goodbye to the housekeeper and his uncle, getting ready for the day himself.

9:00.   
Everyone was up and dressed waiting for Naomi's arrival. Webby, The most excited to see her bounced impatiently on her tiptoes waiting for her to come, she squealed and squealed excited to see her. Suddenly, the door opened and the young duckling waited excitedly to see Naomi.  
Naomi walked into the mansion, her beautiful tan skin complementing her beautiful Aqua Marine outfit, along with a black skirt and bow similar to webby.  
Naomi stopped, seeing three other ducks that she had never met before standing next to webby. "Who They? Who they? "She asked, pointing to the individual ducks. Webby took her hands, causing her to smile. "Naomi, these are my friends! "She said, Naomi smiled jumping up and down. "Friends friends!"  
" that's right Naomi! They're my friends!  
Naomi smiled, walking to the duck who waved at her.  
Hi Naomi! Nice to meet you, Huey." Naomi didn't say anything, just stared at him for a few minutes, the eldest waited patiently "Huey! Huey! My name Naomi! "She said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. The eldest triplet giggled, watching Naomi inspect the middle child.  
"Hey! I'm Dewey!"   
Naomi looked at him sceptically, moving back a bit. Webby came up behind her squeezing her hand.  
"That's Dewey...." she whispers, pointing to him. He waved, waiting patiently for her to respond, but didn't say anything.  
Dewey smiled, just waiting for her when she was ready to respond.  
Naomi walked over to the youngest triplet, who, smiled at her waving."Hi Naomi.. I'm Louie." He spoke softly, Naomi smiled jumping up and down. "Green green!" She exclaimed, webby laughed, nodding. "That's right Naomi! His Hoodie is green! Good girl! " Dewey smiled. "What colour is my shirt, Naomi? "Naomi giggled, pointing to his shirt. "Blue! Blue! "He smiled, giving her a high-five, which she didn't take but instead gave him A one fingered by five. The kids mild watching Naomi interact with everyone. "Play! Play! "She shouts, running to webby's room. 

Once they were all inside, Naomi took off her backpack and got out lots of princess dolls. "Princess? "She asked, handing the youngest child a princess doll.  
"Uh, no thank you, Naomi. "He declined politely, but Naomi got upset when he didn't take the princess doll.  
" Naomi... "Webby warned firm yet gentle. "Louie doesn't like Princess dolls, okay? Can we play something that we can all play together? "She suggested, but Naomi was not interested. She started getting angry and upset that nobody would play Princess doll with her, she threw the dolls across the room.  
Webby, walked over to her taking her hand and squeezing it lightly "Naomi... It's okay, it's okay... How about we do some colouring? " she suggested, getting her colouring pens from her desk.  
Naomi nodded, sitting down in the chair beginning to colour. "Sorry about that guys, Naomi has difficulty with this sort of thing. "The triplets smiled, hugging webby. "No big deal, to make it fair we'll play Princess dolls afterwards, okay? "The middle child suggested, both of his other brothers looked at him and nodded in agreement. Webby smiled, watching Naomi colouring her picture.

Naomi finished her picture, showing it to everyone. "Webby! Naomi! "She said, Webby smiled, taking the picture and putting it in her book of memories. "Thank you, Naomi! I love it! "She says, the boys laugh watching the girls hug and embrace each other.

Meanwhile, with Scrooge and Mrs Beakley.  
"Yes. Mmhm, of course, no no I completely understand. Thank you, goodbye now. "Mrs Beakley said, hanging up the phone as Scrooge was there ready to intake any news. "My sister... was found... Dead... After... She, committed... Suicide..." she spoke, a dark shadow cascading from her eyes.  
“Bentina....” scrooge says, bending her down to give her a hug. “I’m so sorry… if you need a minute to compose yourself, I’ll give you some time… “ Bentina smiled, hugging him back. “Thank you, Mr McDuck. “She said, on the verge of a breakdown. And within seconds she broke down crying Scrooge was at her side, hugging her often rubbing her back softly as she grieved over her sister. Scrooge walked over to the kettle in his office and began making mrs Beekley some tea, he put in all her required tastes and particulars to make her favourite. He said the teacup on the table waiting for the kettle to boil, once the kettle was boiled he placed The tea in the cup and handed it to her. “Just the way you like it. “He whispers, allowing her to drink her tea in peace and quiet. “I take it you were really close? “Scrooge asked after a few minutes, she nodded.  
“Yes. We were, my sister has always dealt with depression and suicidal thoughts… She’s attempted on multiple occasions, she attempted the first time on her 14th birthday… After my father… Which I won’t go into detail about, insulted her saying that she was a waste of space. I... luckily, stopped her… “She breathed out, as the teacup shook in her hands. “The same thing happened directly a year later… My father did the same thing, and so did I… for 15 years or so she got therapy, everything was wonderful until she met Naomi‘s father… Who wasn’t very supportive, she had Naomi... and now seven years later… She’s… Gone…”  
Scrooge felt the room go silent, as Mrs Beekley drunk her tea.

What felt like hours was only minutes, Mrs Beakely finished her tea and put it in the sink she sat back down in the chair her voice no longer.  
“Are you Alright, Bentina?” Scrooge asked, coming over and placing a hand on hers. She nodded, just sitting in peaceful silence. “You’re free to go to her funeral whenever that happens, dear...” he spoke softly, she nodded thanking him. “Should I get the lasses?” He asks, hesitating slightly. Although the news was still fresh in her mind, she wanted to tell webby that her aunt had died. She just wasn’t sure, about, Naomi.

She wasn’t sure about anything right now, but she knew she had to push forward.

And that meant telling Naomi.


End file.
